The marriage of Harry and Ginny
by omalleyclan
Summary: Just read
1. Chapter 1

Notice!

I would like to state that Harry Potter series belongs to J.K. Rowling not me.

Please enjoy! Warning some parts are unsuitable for some kids! But don't tell your parents

The last year at Hogwarts

Harry lay awake in his bed excited that he was about to start his last year at Hogwarts. "Harry James Potter get out of bed NOW" yelled Lily Potter while banging on his door. Harry immediately jumped out of bed and started stretching. "We are going to Diagon Alley so hurry up or you will miss your date." Said James Potter trying to hold back a laugh. "James Potter you leave him alone about that" yelled Lily.

15 minutes later Harry came into the large kitchen of Potter Manor. "Good morning mum, good morning Prongs" said Harry after yawning. James immediately turned around confused "Since when have you started calling me Prongs." Harry just started laughing hysterically. "Since today dad it's kinda obvious". Lily just stared at Harry. Then said "Why are you so happy today". Said Lily while cooking breakfast. "Well I'm about to start my last year a Hogwarts!" exclaimed Harry. James just got an evil smirk "You do realize you won't get to see Ginny for like ten months. Harry stopped smiling then said "Damn you know how to ruin a moment." HARRY JAMES POTTER watch your mouth" yelled Lily while glaring at him. Harry just cowered under her glare and squeaked "Sorry mom its Prong's fault". James mock glared at Harry "Don't bring me into this son". Lily then stated breakfast was ready. The breakfast was Harry and James favorite, Eggs , Bacon , Grits, and Sausage.

A few minutes later an owl flew through the window and dropped a letter on Harrys plate. Harry immediately picked it up getting excited. He opened it and found his Hogwarts letter. He started reading it

_Dear Mr. Potter Headmistress: Minerva McGonagall_

_[Order of Merlin: First Class] _

_We are pleased to inform you that Hogwarts will be reopening this year you are invited to finish your last year at school. We also want to introduce some staff change Transfiguration: Professor James Potter, Charms: Professor Flitwick, DADA: Professor Remus Lupin, Charms: Lily Potter, Potions: Professor Horace Slughorn, Care of Magical Creatures; Professor Rubeus Hagrid, Herbology: Professor Sprout. And so on. We also would like you to become Gryffindor Quidditch Captain and Head Boy your badges are enclosed. All supplies will be given to students at Hogwarts. Term starts September 1__st__ the Head Girl is Ginerva Weasley she will be put in 7__th__ year with you. _

_Deputy Headmaster Professor James Potter _

"Yes" Harry exclaimed. "What is it Harry" asked James. "I have been made Quidditch Captain and Head Boy, Professor Potter" stated Harry "That's great son" exclaimed Lily "Who's the Head Girl" asked Lily? Harry just smiled and said " Well mum its Ginny she's been put in my year " exclaimed the ecstatic Harry "Well that's great son now go get dressed so we can go to Diagon Alley." Stated James "OK Prongs" and with that Harry ran upstairs to get dressed.

Harry was getting dressed when he realized he didn't know the date so he looked at the calendar and almost screamed out when he saw the date. It was August 11th. He just sat down on the bed and yelled "OH MY FUCKING GOD" "Is everything all right sons" asked James from the doorway a bit concerned at his son's outburst. Harry sighed then said "Well todays Ginny's birthday and I forgot about it" said Harry a sad expression on his face "She is going to hate me forever" James just sighed and walked over to Harry and said "It's alright son we can get her something today." Harry smiled and responded "Thanks Prongs I didn't think about that". James smiled and said "Your welcome just next time remember her birthday". Harry and James looked at each other and just burst out laughing.

A few minutes later Harry came down the steps fully dressed and ready to go. When he walked into the living room his parents where on the couch snogging like teenagers. Harry smiled and exclaimed "EWWW get a room James and Lily broke apart and James said "You know I'm going to start saying that to you and Ginny when you all snog on this couch" Harry blushed and said "Touché". Then picked up some floo powder and said 'Diagon Alley' then disappeared in a burst of flames.

Harry stumbled out of the fireplace and fell on top of somebody he knew it was a girl because of the she said "OWW". Harry coughed and opened his eyes and saw he was on top of his girlfriend Ginny. He smiled and said "Hey love" before giving her a long passionate kiss. He heard a soft Hem, Hem and slowly took his lips off of Ginny's and looked up to find the whole Weasley clan and his parents with amused looks on their faces. Lily burst out laughing and asked "What is it with Potters and the red heads "At the all the other adults, including Ron and Hermione, who just started going out last month. Harry got off of Ginny and helped her up.

That night Ginny was staying at Potter Manor until the end of the school year. Ginny had her party at the Burrow. Harry's present to her was a Firebolt 2. And now Harry and Ginny are just snogging in his room. "Harry you have made this the best birthday ever, thank you" Ginny said against his lips. "You are welcome, love, you deserve it" Harry replied "Well I'm tired right now" Ginny frowned and said "OK I'll just go back to my room". Harry looked at her and said "No ,No, no you can sleep in here with me. Ginny was the happiest person in the world Harry Potter was asking her to sleep with him. "Ok" she replied then got under the covers and snuggled herself in his arms.

(_Lily's P.O.V.)_

Lily was done cooking breakfast and was heading up the stairs to wake Ginny and Harry. She went into Ginny's room and didn't find her there so she went to wake up Harry. She found Harry and Ginny sleeping together. She went over to the bed side and started shaking Harry "Get up Harry breakfast is ready" Harry just nodded his head. Then opened his eyes and said "OK" with a nod.

(Harry's P.O.V.)

Harry started to shake Ginny to get her up "Get up love breakfast is ready" Ginny just shoved him off and said "Just 5 more minutes' mom". Harry just smiled and bent down and kissed Ginny fully on the lips. "Damnit I'm going to kill you Ron." Harry just smiled and said "But you won't kill me." Ginny just turned over and smiled "Well no now that it is you no I won't" Harry started walking towards the door but before he left he said "Breakfast is ready love , just thought I would let you know" Ginny smiled and got out of bed went over to Harry kissed him then walked out the door.

After breakfast Ginny and Harry decided to play Quidditch of Chaser vs. Keeper. Ginny was getting 9/10 goals past Harry. After that they decided just to play follow the leader. After a couple of minutes they landed and went back inside to play wizards chess. Harry was a bit better at wizard's chess so he won most of the time against her. After they played ten rounds of wizard's chess it was time for lunch so they had some ham sandwiches.

Later on could find Ginny and Harry on the living room couch snogging. "Harry, Ginny it is time for dinner, so stop snogging and come eat". Harry and Ginny immediately broke apart blushing. Harry got up and helped Ginny up. They both went into the dining room and sat down waiting for lily to bring the food into the dining room. When she did they just dug into it. It was a good Roast Beef with Gravy and vegetables and rice.

The rest of the summer went by fast. Most of the days they were snogging, playing Quidditch, wizard's chess, snogging, eating, snogging, sleeping. This was the normal routine. It was chaos during the last week of summer. Everybody was running around getting their stuff for school. Cleaning the clothes. Finding the trunks, finding the books, getting parchment .Cleaning the house , getting the owls and so on . It was really a big chaos on the last day of summer.

Sorry for deleting the last part it jst did not fit please review and sorry for the short chapter


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2 Hogwarts Express

The weeks passed quickly and sooner than realized it eas time to go back to would find Harry in a rush to get his things together and load it in the trunk of the car.


End file.
